


Dad Jokes

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: Jared loves his puns and he uses them all of the time. This fic jumps time as you go through your relationship with Jared.





	Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this as my entry to @imaginesforthose-wholovefandoms 200 Followers Writing Challenge where my prompt was “Enough! Enough with your puns!” I had a lot of fun writing this one, so many dad jokes!

The First Meeting:  
You were sitting on a barstool up at the bar drinking your favorite drink waiting for your friends to show up. You were looking hot tonight in you tight red dress and you are ready to dance the night away with your best gal pals, they are just running late. Very late actually, almost two hours to be exact. Turning around and looking out the crowd you could see some pretty good looking guys. There were plenty of fish in the sea tonight that’s for sure. You chuckled to yourself as you turned back to the bar.

“Dang girl are you my appendix, because I don’t understand how you work but this feeling inside my stomach makes me want to take you out,” a very tall, shaggy haired man smiled at you.

“Has that line ever worked for you,” you asked shaking your head in laughter.

“I don’t know,” the man said shrugging his shoulders, “I have never tried it before. You will have to tell me if it works or not. I’m Jared,” he says holding out his hand to you.

You stare at him for a minute taking a sip of your drink before smiling at the man and reaching out your hand, “I’m Y/N, and I guess that line is so stupid it actually works.” Both of you smiled at each other.

Date Day at the Zoo:  
You and Jared had been dating for a while now. Today you were at the zoo just enjoying your time with the animals and people watching. Every once in a while Jared would be noticed by fans and asked to take a picture. The two of you had just came in up to the pen holding your favorite animal, the panda exhibit. That’s when a large group of people came up to Jared and pushed you out of the way. Jared’s eyes looked for and locked on to you. Pointing towards the panda exhibit Jared gives a little smile, “this is pandemonium!” You smile and shake your head at him before walking over to watch the pandas while he talked with the fans.

A while later you hear your name being called. “Y/N,” you turn to see Jared standing across from you by the birds. There is an owl near him. “I’m owl by myself now!” You roll your eyes at him before crossing the walkway to him.

“What every am I going to do with you and your lame jokes Padalecki,” you ask as you wrap an arm around him. “These jokes are getting more and more ridiculous. How can I put up with you and these jokes?”

Jared looks down at you before looking into the aviary. “Well, this is hawkward,” he says pointing at a hawk before pulling you closer to him. You roll your eyes at him as he kisses the top of your head and pulls you along the path.

The proposal:  
Jared had asked you to meet him at the park on the other side of town from your house, near the bridge that goes over the pond. You had no idea what he was planning, but you decided to dress up a bit just to be safe. You were always in the public eye when you were out with Jared. You didn’t want to look like a slob next to him.

You walk up to the bridge and see a picnic set up around the bridge but there is not sign of Jared anywhere. Walking towards the set up you look around trying to find any sign of Jared. You are startled by a voice from behind you making you jump.

“My love for you is like Sam Winchester’s hair. It just keeps growing and growing,” you turn around to find Jared smiling at you running his hand through his hair.

“Did you just make fun of yourself,” you asked laughing at him.

“Shhh,” Jared said pressing his finger to your lips. “I’m ready to stop being cacti and start being cactus.” You tilt your head in confusion at your boyfriend. Jared drops down to one knee, “too many girls think the word ‘marriage’ has a nice ring to it,” he says smiling at you causing you to bring your hands up to your mouth as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “Y/N, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

“Oh my goodness, are you serious Jared,” you exclaimed. He shook his head yes slipping the ring on your finger and standing up to his full 6’4” height. “Yes Jared, yes. I will marry you and your dumb jokes.” He smiled at you and then look hurt.

“I do not have dumb jokes,” he balks at you.

“Shut up and kiss me moose,” you smile at him before he leans down and kisses you.

Wedding Day:  
“Jared, your vows,” the minister said to your man. You couldn’t help smile at him as he pulled a piece of paper out of his tux jacket.

Jared cleared his throat, “Y/N, as one volcano said to the other, ‘I have a dream I hope will come true that you’ll grow old with me and I’ll grow old with you. I thank the earth, sea, sky I thank you too, I lava you.” Jensen groaned and put his hand over his face over his best friend’s shoulder, you couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you more than I love Nutella. I promise not to force you to watch a Gilmore Girls Marathon, even though I know you are a Dean girl.” You laughed harder shooting a wink to Jensen. “I vow to wash if you will dry, just so we can be together in the kitchen, laughing all night, every night. I promise to love you, honor you, but not obey, because that’s a little creepy.” Jared smirks a little at that last comment causing you to drop your head in laughter. “I love you, and I will always be there for you through the good, the bad, and the ugly,” both you and Jared choked up at that moment, “for the rest of my life.”

JIBCon Present Day:  
“Hell Yes,” Jensen exclaimed at the comment a fan just told him and Jared.

Jared reached across pressing Jensen to the back of his chair. “If there is a heavens no and a hell yes, why isn’t there a purgatory maybe? Purghaps! Sam is unamoosed.”

“Enough,” your voice boomed across the hall as your pregnant self came out from behind the curtain, “enough with your puns! Your dad jokes are getting out of control and your baby isn’t even born yet!” Jared beamed at you while Jensen threw his head back in laughter. When you got close enough to Jared he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close and kissed your temple. He was seated, so you were the same height. “Seriously, he does this all the time. Did he tell you what he said to me the night we met,” you asked the crowd.

You were answered with shouts of ‘no’ and ‘tell us!’ “Oh god, it’s so bad it’s good,” Jensen exclaims, “you have to tell them Y/N!”

“He walked up to me in the bar and said, dang girl are you my appendix because I don’t understand how you work, but this feeling inside my stomach makes me want to take you out. It was so bad it actually worked on me, and now look at me!” Jared couldn’t help but smile at you as you said this.

“I am so sorry that it worked on you Y/N. You are never going to get rid of them now,” Jensen laughed as Jared gave you another kiss.


End file.
